deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 4 - Mamelukes vs Winged Hussars
The Winged Hussar, Poland's special cavalry unit that donned the wings of an angel and led the Polish-Lithuanian Commmonwealth into global prominence... vs The Mameluke, the medieval Egyptian ex-slave knights that fought back valiantly against the likes of Crusaders and the Mongol Horde... Who... is... DEADLIEST? Combatants Winged Hussar The Winged Hussar was the main type of cavalry used in the Polish army. The Hussars were adopted in the 16th Century and acted as light cavalry who carried the war-banners. The riders later took on the role of heavy infantry men who sported specialized armor and lances. Their main primary tactic was to lead the charge and crush standard foot soldiers. They continued to crash into the enemy formation until it broke. The exact reason why the Winged Hussars attached wings to their backs was because while riding they would make a horrible rattling noise that unnerved the enemy. The Winged Hussar was considered the elite and primary heavy cavalry used by the Polish until the 1770s. Mameluke Mameluke is a military caste in medieval Egypt, composed of non-Arab origin people, mainly turkic Kipchaks, Georgians and Circassians. Over time, mamluks became a powerful military caste in various Muslim societies. Particularly in Egypt, but also in the Levant, Iraq, and India, mamluks held political and military power. The use of mamluk soldiers gave rulers troops who had no link to any established power structure. Local non-mamluk warriors were often more loyal to their tribal sheikhs, their families, or nobles than to the sultan or caliph. If a commander conspired against the ruler, it was often not possible to deal with the conspiracy without causing unrest among the nobility. The mamluk slave-troops were strangers of the lowest possible status who could not conspire against the ruler and who could easily be punished if they caused trouble, making them a great military asset. Mamluks were proud of their origin as slaves and only those who were purchased were eligible to attain the highest positions. The privileges associated with being a mamluk were so desirable that many free Egyptians arranged to be sold in order to gain access to this privileged society. Mamluks spoke Arabic and cultivated their identity by retaining an Egyptian name. However despite humble origins and an exclusive attitude, mamluks were respected by their Arab subjects. They earned admiration and prestige as the “true guardians of Islam by repelling both the Crusaders and the Mongols." Weapons The Polish Winged Hussar rides on into battle with: Short Range - Szabla Husarska The szabla husarska translates to Hussar's saber, it was very similar to the sablia with their identical curving of their steel blades, but it had a piece of solid steel for the guard and knuckle bow, giving it excellent protection. It was 32 inches long and weighed 2 pounds. Such sabres were extremely durable yet stable, and were used in combat well into 19th century. Medium Range - Kopia Lance (For the picture of the lance, see above images of the hussar to find it) The kopia lance was the premiere weapon of the Hussars, being hollow made it very light and a ball shaped guard would deflect most blows. It had a steel tear-shaped head with a very sharp point. It was 15 feet long and 4 pounds in weight. it was a one-use weapon that broke in the attack. For this reason, and because it was a very expensive weapon, it was the only weapon furnished by the military authorities. Long Range - Polish Crossbow w/ Bayonet Basically, this is a crossbow with a bayonet attached to the end of it; one improvement that made this different from traditional crossbows is that it can be reloaded faster The noble Egyptian Mameluke counters those with his arsenal: Short Range - Mameluke Sword The Mameluke sword was an adaptation of the Persian shamshir, with a slightly less amount of curve to it which gave it a little bit more of a straight sword cut. It was 3 feet long and just over 1 pound in weight. Medium Range - Mameluke Lance (for the lance, look at the picture to your right) The Mameluke lance was an armor piercing missile. It had a tear-shaped steel head nearly half of its own length and could destroy even the Mongol steel lamellar. It was 7 feet long and 3 pounds in weight. Long Range - Tartare Recurve Bow The Tartar Recurve Bow is an armour-piercing archery weapon originating in the Crimean that can be considered equal to a Mongol Recurve Bow in terms of firepower and accuracy. Personal Edges Short: Even though the Mameluke sword has been a popular weapon amongst the warriors of the day, has inspired the design of other swords and has its roots traced to the Persian shashmir (which itself is similar to the scimitar), it isn't as powerful nor is it as reliable, versatile and durable as the Szabla EDGE: Szabla Medium: The kopia lance owes its raw killing potential to its long length but it can only be used once due to its fragility. The mameluke lance isn't as breakable nor is it as bulky. EDGE: Mameluke Lance Long: The crossbow the Hussar holds has a bayonet at the end of it which means it will be good in close quarters combat... if there ever is any because the mameluke with his recurve bow can fire faster and perhaps be able to pierce the Hussar's armour. EDGE: Even Battle Mamelukes: Winged Hussar: 5 Mamelukes on horseback are making their way across a steppe, looking for enemy combatants. They search the area not being able to locate any until they come to the foot of a hill when they hear some rattling and rumbling. Sensing danger coming in, the Mameluke leader has his men ready their recurve bows and lances. Just then, a stampede of horses come charging down from the foot of the hill followed by 5 silhouettes of what appear to be angels on horseback. With the Mamelukes tricked into lowering their weapons, the Hussars upon the hill fire their crossbows and despite the shakiness of the ride, one arrow manages to kill a Mameluke archer . The Mameluke horsemen are forced to retreat to a safe distance but as they do, they also turn back and return fire. The first volley of arrows miss but the horses the Hussars are hiding amongst suddenly disperse. The Hussars, seeing the tactic in play, try to disperse as well but the crossbowman from before is too slow and is killed with an arrow to the neck . Firing off more arrows, the Mamelukes continue to make the horses disperse faster than the Hussars can react. Before long, the lead Hussar (also known as the rotmistrz) and two of his soldiers unsheath their lances ready to charge head on while the remaining crossbowman provides covering fire. The 4 Mamelukes turn around with three of them unsheathing their lances and swords and the fourth continuing to fire off his arrows. The three Mamelukes charge towards the Hussars who too are charging headlong towards them. For every shot the crossbowman could fire, the Mameluke archer could fire almost two, which was enough to make the horses frightened enough to slow down and make themselves a sitting target. Soon, the two charging parties clash. The Mameluke leader manages to fend off one Hussar swinging his lance and counters with a jab from his lance, piercing through the Hussar's armour and killing him . The archer manages to shoot down another Hussar just as the latter was about to swing his szabla into a charging Mameluke , leaving the leader to retreat. The crossbowman before tries to aim for the archer but is knocked off his horse by the Mameluke archer's arrow. Before the Mameluke archer can fire off another shot, the Hussar fires his crossbow first and kills the Mameluke . The crossbowman then gets on his horse and rides away with the rotmistrz towards some large rocks, leaving the pursuing Mamelukes behind. When the Mamelukes reach the rocky area, they stop and dismount. Unsheathing their swords as they walk through the rocks, the two Hussars hide behind a large boulder unsheathing their own szablas in preparation for an ambush. However, the clattering of their wings accidentally give away their position and the Mamelukes charge in. Coming out of hiding, the rotmistrz blocks a sword swing with his wings and counters with a slash to the thigh and another fatal slash to the Mameluke's chest with his szabla . The other Hussar manages to also do the same thing and blocks the sword blows with his wings but soon he gets too tired out and tries to run. Before he can reach his horse, the Hussar is stabbed in the nape by one of the Mameluke with his sword . The lone Hussar leader mounts his horse and prepares his lance for a direct charge at the two Mamelukes, who by now are starting to run back to their horses. As the Mamelukes sprint back, the rotmistrz charges headlong and before the Mameluke soldier in front of him could react, he is stabbed in the chest with a kopia lance . The Hussar then slows down, seeing the Mameluke leader mount his horse. The two eye each other for a few seconds before charging into each other again, both horsemen with their swords drawn. When they first make contact, the Hussar swings at the Mameluke's face which almost knocks the latter off the horse. As the Mameluke soldier gets on his saddle, he sees the Hussar charge at him again. The two again clash swords for a while and while each can block each other's blows, the Hussar seems to be getting the upperhand. Soon, the Mameluke leader becomes tired and has his horse gallop away. Seeing this apparent 'coward' run away, the Winged Hussar prepares his crossbow bayonet (since he lost his lance) for the final kill. However, as the rotmistrz closes the gap between himself and the Mameluke, the Muslim warrior turns around and jabs his lance into the Hussar's chest, killing him . The Mameluke lets go of his lance and watches his opponent fall off his steed. The Mameluke silently thanks Allah before wandering down the steppe, looking for a nearby town. Winner: Mameluke Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Mameluke Cavalry weapons were more lethal and versatile against the Hussars, whose weapons and gear were only good for horseback fighting (save the szabla, which was at least more powerful the Mameluke sword). If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, go ahead and do a rematch. Battle Notes I'm torn between the setting but I'll try to use a neutral ground and say the battle takes place across some rocky steppes leading towards a dusty plain (or whatever they're called). Again, voting will take place until Monday next week (i.e. Monday on my end - Australia - to dispel any confusion) with the battle for this blog and the battle briefing for the next blog being written up on Tuesday. From now on though, I will not reveal what the next battle is since I've listed them all up on my profile page so go check there to see what battles are coming up. And leave a comment about them - do you look forward to seeing any of them? anything I need to change up? Category:Blog posts